Ongelovig beloften
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Nunca fue un verdadero favor, aún cuando los labios se curvaran en una magnífica sonrisa y el lunar surcando su rostro acentuara la belleza de sus palabras. No, Diederich sabía distinguir cuando Phantomhive estaba tratando de rogarle u ordenarle.


**O**_ngelovig belofte__**n**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_El escrito de los hubiera, habría, cualquiera, etc._

* * *

Nunca fue un verdadero favor, aún cuando los labios se curvaran en una magnífica sonrisa y el lunar surcando su rostro acentuara la belleza de sus palabras. No, Diederich sabía distinguir cuando Phantomhive estaba tratando de rogarle u ordenarle. Y esa no había sido una petición, no, puesto que tenía todas las características necesarias para asemejarse a las órdenes que solía darle y que aceptaba porque era un hombre de palabra, además de que muy a su pesar no era capaz de negarle la ayuda a alguien que la solicitaba.

Por ello cuando Vincent lo dijo empleando a modo de juego esos conceptos abstractos que llevaban un toque mordaz pero filosófico, no le restó más que aceptar a su manera. Entre dientes, quejándose abiertamente y haciendo temblar al único heredero de ese retorcido legado.

Lo curioso es que si en ese preciso momento alguien se hubiese acercado a susurrarle que aquel dueño soberbio y perverso —que tiraba de la correa usando movimientos suaves que contrastaban con la brutalidad de su efecto— efectivamente moriría mucho antes de que el sol volviera a salir por el este, le habría tachado de chiflado.

Y sí hubiese prestado verdadera atención a lo dicho a la hora del té, no habría abandonado la mansión con la idea de llegar lo más pronto posible a Alemania. Se hubiese quedado, a su lado, para protegerlo de las llamas que no dejaran ni un solo rastro de su bello rostro y de esa lengua afilada. Aún ante la posible negativa, los ruegos o mandatos que de la boca de Phatomhive pudieran haber salido, lo habría hecho.

Pero no, no lo hizo. No lo detuvo cuando se levantó de la silla, dejando en el suelo a Ciel con esa carita dubitativa y temerosa que siempre solía poner durante sus largas visitas, y el cual desapareció justo después de que el mayordomo de la familia, Tanaka-san, se anunciara con el motivo de acostar al niño.

"¿No es encantador?, posee los ojos de Rachel"

"Como sea, mientras no le contagies ese carácter hipócrita"

Phatomhive siempre que se le daba la oportunidad, o hacía una, hablaba de la belleza de su hijo; sobre todo cada vez que se alejaba mirándole tímido pero caprichoso. A lo que Vincent respondía con una mueca resignada que le suavizaba las facciones y pasaba su apariencia seductora a una verdaderamente paternal. Y eran esos instantes en los que Diederich caía en cuenta que efectivamente aquel sujeto astuto, altivo y asquerosamente atractivo, que lo encadenara se había convertido en padre. En uno sorprendentemente devoto.

"Me hace sentir más tranquilo ver la gran estima que le tienes, querido _Dee_"

Le torció la boca, como solía hacerlo cada vez que destapaba el verdadero significado de sus hostiles palabras.

"Porque ello quiere decir que lo cumplirás"

"No estés tan seguro. Después de todo dijiste que no se trataba de una orden"

Se lo dijo, queriendo comunicarle que podía ser su perro pero que no siempre sería obediente, menos cuando el mismo dueño le estaba dando a elegir. Eso era peligroso, demasiado, y Diederich estaba al tanto de que Vincent lo sabía, las consecuencias que acarreaba el aflojarle tan solo un poco la correa.

No obtuvo ningún comentario sardónico, solo una sonrisa amable, demasiado para ser honrada por parte de esa cara bonita pero maliciosa. Por su parte, se limitó a admirar el paisaje que les rodeaba. Lleno de flores de distintas tonalidades y tipos. Algunas de otras regiones tan lejanas como la relación entre Vincent y la sinceridad. Quizo tomar otro bocadillo pero el apetito se le había extinguido, y tomarlo solo por saciar una gula que prácticamente ya no se hallaba resultaba absurdo, mal educado.

"En efecto, no es una orden"

Phatomhive se había movido, en algún momento, hasta la parte noreste del jardín. Extendiendo los brazos en dirección a las rosas blancas que todavía no se abrían. Aún así, tímidas, egoístas y celosas de no mostrar sus interiores, lucían hermosas. Tanto como el tipo que las mimaba con la yema de los dedos.

"Es algo mucho más poderoso e importante"

Vincent se encorvó lo suficiente para alcanzar la rosa que sobresalía de ese puñado, y le besó los pétalos férreamente cerrados. Tras ello se enderezó no sin antes haberle acariciado justo en la unión del bulbo y el tallo.

"Un favor"

Se volvió a él con los labios curvados en una mueca que rozaba los límites de la tristeza con la gratitud. Las profundidades del océano que se encerraban en sus ojos se llenaron de luz mientras que un tinte rosado le coloreaba los pómulos.

"Solo uno"

No le gustó lo que vio, tampoco lo que escuchaba, y por ello no dudó ni un instante en posar la palma de la mano sobre la vista de Vincent. Esa mirada quebrada, soñadora y anhelosa le estremeció, y la voz sedosa, que abandonara el veneno sutil que fluctuaba con ella, le daba poder a las palabras absurdas que dijera, esas que contaban acerca de las situaciones poco predecibles en la vida, esas que ni siquiera, o quizás solo Dios, conocía.

Se le acercó, tanto que la boca de ambos alcanzaban a hacer un ligero contacto. Frunció el entrecejo, tanto, que podía escuchar, aunque no lo dijera, las advertencias de Vincent sobre su vejez prematura. Esto no estaba bien, nunca un perro vivía más que su dueño, o al menos no conocía muchos, y los pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir terminaban arruinados, dando lástima porque no encontraban más un propósito o algo que los motivara a caminar. ¿Ese era el destino que este sujeto tan egoísta quería para él?, no, él no se lo permitiría, nunca. Por ello lo hizo, le mordió los labios tan fuerte como para hacerle sangrar.

"_Ngh_"

Vincent solo gimió contra su boca, dejándole hacer. El gesto salvaje se limitó a ello nada más, y Diederich apartó la palma para dejarlo ver. Tras sus acciones el apetito le volvió y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar uno de los emparedados dispuestos aún sobre la mesita.

"Eso no está bien. Los perros no deben morder la mano que les da de comer"

"Cállate. Eso no fue una agresión"

Le dio un mordisco al emparedado lo suficientemente grande como para abultarle las mejillas.

"Entiendo"

No tardó en verlo sentarse a su lado, levantando la taza de té para darle un sorbo sin el menor gesto de dolor. La herida no era realmente grave pero tampoco una nimiedad. Sí bien le iba, solo se ganaría un color purpúreo que su esposa dejaría pasar.

"Creo que debemos retomar tus clases sobre el cómo besar"

"_Tsk_"

Chasqueo la lengua, a disgusto, olvidando las amargas conversaciones para centrarse en la comida. Dejando que los disparates de Vincent se perdiera justo con esa promesa que hicieran, a pesar de que de su garganta nunca salieron dichas palabras, con respecto al futuro de su familia. De ese niño que tanto adoraba.

Y que en realidad lo tenía todo de él, del conde Phantomhive.

* * *

**N/A **¡Está chubby, es un Hitler chubby!, ¿por qué Toboso-_sensei_, por qué Dee?


End file.
